phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Where's Perry?
" |image = 332 - All Inators at Once.jpg |caption = '''Perry about to disappear prior to being zapped by Go-Home-Inator |season = 3 |production = 332 |broadcast = 168 |story = Jim Bernstein Martin Olson Scott Peterson |writer = |storyboards = |ws = Bernie Petterson J.G. Orrantia Kaz Kim Roberson |director = Robert F. Hughes |us = July 26, 2012 |international = July 28, 2012 (Disney XD Canada) |xd = August 4, 2012 | arc = "Where's Perry? (Part Two)" | adapt = The Missing Platypus World Without a Platypus | dvd = Animal Agents | iTunes = }} The Flynn-Fletchers are off on an African safari, leaving Perry at home to deal with Doofenshmirtz and his most evil plot yet: to take over the O.W.C.A. But when Doofenshmirtz accidentally zaps Carl the intern with his Ultimate-Evil-Inator ray, Carl takes over the O.W.C.A. (Organization Without a Cool Acronym) and imprisons Doof and Monogram. Agent P steps in but gets zapped with Doof’s many raysWhere's Perry part 1 Commercial and in the cliffhanger of all cliffhangers, disappears.Disney Channel, Disney XD and Disney Junior Upfront 2012 Episode Summary At the airport, Phineas, Ferb, Lawrence, Linda, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, and Perry are ready to board their plane to Africa, where they will be staying at a research station that is run by Lawrence's college friend, Ignatius Ukareamü. Betty Jo and Clyde are there to see them off. Perry receives a call from Major Monogram, telling him that Doofenshmirtz is up to something, and that he needs to miss his vacation to deal with it. To get out of the vacation, Perry pretends to be sick. Though it takes a bit of persuasion, the boys relent and sadly leave Perry home with Clyde and Betty Jo. Meanwhile, Candace is waiting at the front of the airport. Stacy calls her, and asks if she's ready to leave. Candace responds no, because Jeremy wanted to say something important to her before she left, but he hadn't arrived yet. A flight attendant next to her with a bullhorn tells her it is time to board the plane. On the plane, Linda and Lawrence discuss their dinner plans at Chez Afrique, Buford forces Baljeet to sit in the middle, and Phineas says how Perry "would have loved sitting on the tarmac for no reason". He then sees Ferb with neck protectors around his neck, saying that Perry would have loved the visual gag. Baljeet complains to Buford that not everything can be solved with muscle. Isabella talks about the African chapter of the Fireside Girls Handbook, which features "Identifying Fauna and Flora", "Finding Water", and to her disgust, "Eating a Grub". Baljeet tries to console her by telling her she does not need every patch. She does not agree. Candace almost gets a call from Jeremy, but due to the plane about to take off, the call was cut off. She then bemoans that she won't be able to use her phone during the eighteen-hour flight. Clyde and Betty Jo tuck Perry into his bed, and leave him so he can sleep. He then disguises the tissue box they left to look like him, then enters his lair. Major Monogram then tells Perry that the text he received from Doofenshmirtz didn't exactly warrant missing his vacation. He thought since the text was written in all caps, it was important, but then realized he accidentally hit caps lock. He tells Perry to check on him anyway. The Flynn-Fletcher's plane lands in Africa. Candace tries to call Jeremy, but figures out she has no international coverage. They then meet Lawrence's college friend, Ignatius, Iggy for short. He then takes them out to the research station. Perry arrives at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., where Doofenshmirtz quickly gives (and foils) his scheme. When he was a child, he was flabby, which led him to create his Fitness Equipment Lock-inator. After making everyone fat, he would run to City Hall and take over. He then tells Perry not to escape and not push the self-destruct button, which Doofenshmirtz does himself. Perry looks at Doof weirdly, with Doof admitting he's a loser. Perry then flies back home. Doofenshmirtz pretends to curse Perry, then reveals that the entire plan was a fake to keep Perry away from his real -inator, the Ultimate-evil-inator. He then tells Norm his plan. He concluded that fighting underlings, such as Perry the Platypus, were a waste of his time. He decided to build the -inator so that he could have the ultimate prize on his side; Major Monogram. Believing that Monogram would then become his sidekick, Doofenshmirtz would have access to the OWCA computer network, thus assuring his domination. He knows that Monogram sunbathes on the roof every afternoon, so he aims the -inator at a satellite, which then bounces to the OWCA building. Monogram is there, examining his uvula with a mirror. He asks Carl, who was grilling, if it seemed unusually large. The beam from the -inator bounces off the mirror, and hits Carl. Doofenshmirtz laughs, but only because his neighbor's cat is tearing her drapes. Since he can't see the results of his -inator, he decides to go to the Base and find out. The Flynn-Fletchers arrive at the research station. After refueling the truck, they take a safari on the Savannah. They reach the "Uncharted Gorge", which is its name in English as well. Iggy states the only way to get down was to have a "highly unconventional vehicle". This gives Phineas the idea of what to do today. They go back to the station, where they go and do their own things. Phineas and Ferb plan to build an unconventional vehicle, and Lawrence and Linda get ready for their dinner reservation. Doofenshmirtz arrives at the OWCA, making Monogram very confused. Doofenshmirtz, believing Monogram had been hit, asks him to carry his things inside. When they get inside, they are captured by Carl, who is carressing a skull. Carl announces that he now plans to take over the Tri-State Area for himself. Doofenshmirtz then realizes that Carl was the one who was hit by his -inator. He then wonders whose skull Carl is carressing. Isabella is being taught the Adumu, and she thanks the three demonstrators. They then thank her for teaching them the "Izzy's Got the Frizzies". She decides to return to the research center, and the people wish her luck with the "grub thing". The middle states that eating bugs is bad. The female at the end says she did not remember having to do that when she was a Fireside Girl. Isabella then meets with Phineas and Ferb, as they are planning their "Highly Unconventional Vehicle". They are basing it off of animals, with cheetah muscles, a lion mane, gorilla hands, baboon adrenal glands, rhino horn, a giraffe neck, elephant trunk, and a monkey tail. Carl has imprisoned Monogram and Doofenshmirtz in a cell with a milkshake machine. After explaining his motivation and letting Doofenshmirtz out to help with "his -inators," Carl goes with Doofenshmirtz. Seeing the extra straws in the machine, Monogram gets an idea. Candace searches for a phone to call Jeremy, and she has no luck until she finds an old telephone, which has to be used in high, unobstructed areas. So, she takes it up a tree. As Doofenshmirtz shows an unimpressed Carl his -inators, Monogram calls Perry on the phone, using straws that have been stuck together. He tells Perry to come in, but only just before the straw line collapses. Perry arrives at the OWCA, and comes to the room to rescue Major Monogram. Before he can, however, he is captured by Carl, who says he left the straws on purpose so Monogram could call Perry, and get him out of the way. Carl reveals his plan; to use the OWCA supercomputer to bring the Tri-State Area to its knees. Doofenshmirtz tries to name the plan, but is sent away by Carl. Angry, Doofenshmirtz accidentally hits the release button, freeing Perry. Carl then uses his Evil Flynn-Fletcher Robots to try and defeat Perry. Doofenshmirtz points out that he recognizes the Linda-bot, and remembers he once had a date with her, though he had "no idea she was a robot at the time". Phineas vocalizes fanfare as he readies the vehicle to explore the gorge. The plan is to soar like a condor onto an outcrop, jump onto vines, and land on the bottom with cheetah-like grace. He states that doing it any other way would result in "instant death." Buford says that Phineas' plan is doable. Candace is in the top of a tree, trying to reach Jeremy. She finally gets ahold of him, but the signal is very faint. Carl orders the robots after Perry. After evading them, Perry locks the computer, forbidding Carl to be able to access it. Carl orders Doofenshmirtz to do something to stop Perry, and then Doof remembers his -inators. He then goes around the room, preparing them to fire. Candace finally talks to Jeremy. Through faint and cutting phrases, she hears "Candace... I thought... we should... break... up." She then loses the signal. She fears that Jeremy is breaking up with her. Phineas tells Buford and Baljeet to man the legs. Baljeet tries to explain to Buford that he will see that brains will come in handy, but Buford pushes him aside, saying that it's a job for brash, unthinking muscle. He accidentally pulls too hard on the lever, causing it to break. This causes the vehicle to plummet into the gorge, with the five friends falling... possibly to their "instant death." As Doofenshmirtz turns on his -inators, Carl tells him not to use them all at once. He does not hear, and they all go off. In the center of their beams, stands Perry. Perry is hit by all of the -inators at once. In a flash, Perry is gone, and no one knows where he is. At the restaurant, Linda and Lawrence find out that they have no reservation. They gasp in horror. The episode ends with the caption, "To be continued..." Transcript Songs *''On the Savannah'' *''Izzy's Got the Frizzies'' (Instrumental) *''Highly Unconventional Vehicle'' *''Evil for Extra Credit'' End Credits First verse of Evil for Extra Credit. Gallery Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today! The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line What'cha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair Perry is in the pet carrier and gets a call from Major Monogram. He later enters the lair through a radiator in the house. Evil Jingle DoofenshmirtzEvilIncorporated! Sped up Memorable Quotes Background Information *First time Buford and Baljeet goes with the Flynn-Fletcher family on a trip. *The Flynn Fletchers are most likely in Kenya for their vacation, because they flew into Jomo Kenyatta International Airport. Phineas also mentions that they are at the Equator, and Kenya is one of the countries on the Equator. *It's been revealed that there are Fireside Girls in Africa. * This is the fourth time the name "Perry" is in the title. ("Perry Lays an Egg", "Oh, There You Are, Perry", "Perry The Actorpus"). * This is the third time Perry is gone longer than he usually is. ("Oh, There You Are, Perry", Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension) * Third time a ray is used to turn someone evil. ("Day of the Living Gelatin", "Bullseye!"). * Second time Isabella joins the Flynn-Fletcher family on a trip. ("Swiss Family Phineas") * Candace mentions International Coverage. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") * Candace mentioned a Banana Phone in the same sentence. ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!") *Adumu thanks Isabella for teaching him and his tribe the "Izzy's Got the Frizzies". ("Robot Rodeo") *Danville International Airport is seen again. ("Candace Gets Busted") *Doofenshmirtz tells Norm just to "stretch his legs". ("Undercover Carl") *Second time Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford visit Africa. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") *Second time that Doofenshmirtz's Inator is a decoy. ("It's About Time!") *Second time someone is called a "slow-clapping fiend." ("Phineas and Ferb and the Temple of Juatchadoon") *Second time a character is seen holding a human skull ("Skiddley Whiffers"). * Once again, Doofenshmirtz refers to his nemesis as "Perry" instead of "Perry the Platypus" when he says he is "sans Perry". * Unnamed Squirrel Agent and Agent F's silhouettes can be seen during Carl's song * Candace didn't bother to bust her brothers in this episode nor the next part. * Linda wears the same blue dress from "Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?". Production Information *The first images were seen in the Disney Channel summer 2012 promo. *The 8 x 8 book based on this episode was released on June 19, 2012 while the postponed junior novel was originally supposed to be released on July 31, 2012. *In the Disney Channel promo, a clip of Dr. Doofenshmirtz saying "For realsies" from "The Remains of the Platypus " was used. *A picture of Evil Carl was tweeted by Swampy Marsh. * This episode was aired on Disney Channel on Demand on July 12, 2012. *The working title (as well as the original one) to this two-part episode was "World Without a Platypus". *In Spain and Brazil this episode is titled "Where's Perry? (Part One)" *Originally, this was intended to be the Season 3 finale, while the next episode was originally the Season 4 premiere. International Premieres *July 28, 2012 (Disney XD Canada) *August 3, 2012 (Family Channel) *September 6, 2012 (Disney XD UK) *September 9, 2012 (Disney Channel Brazil and Latin America) *October 6, 2012 (Disney XD Poland) *October 10, 2012 (Disney Channel and XD France) *October 14, 2012 (Disney Channel Bulgaria, Czech Republic, Greece, Hungary, Middle East, Poland, Romania, South Africa, Ukraine) *October 29, 2012 (Disney Channel Taiwan and Hong Kong) *November 2, 2012 (Disney Channel Scandinavia | Disney XD Germany) *November 5, 2012 (Disney XD Italy) *November 9, 2012 (Disney Channel Spain and Portugal) *November 25, 2012 (Disney Channel Asia) *December 14, 2012 (Disney Channel Korea) *January 7, 2013 (Disney Channel Australia & New Zealand) *February 16, 2013 (Disney XD Netherlands) *March 10, 2013 (Disney XD Latin America) *March 16, 2013 (Disney Channel Russia) Errors *The gate number the Flynn-Fletchers depart from switches between C29 on the outside, and 32B on the inside. *When the Flynn-Fletchers are in the airport and on the plane, the sky was changing colors. *There are currently no flights into Jomo Kenyatta International Airport that are eighteen hours in length. *When Isabella is wearing her sash, the diamond patch is orange instead of teal, like in "The Great Indoors". Also, at the same time at one point, the highlights in her bangs are gone. *When Buford and Baljeet are complaining about who sits in the middle seat, Isabella's bow has another "beak" and her sash has no patches on it. *Doofenshmirtz should have know about Carl being employed by the OWCA, he has even referred to Carl as "the intern". *At one point during the song, Isabella's mouth turns black for a single frame. Continuity * Carl uses his built robot replica of the Flynn-Fletcher family. ("I Was a Middle Aged Robot") * Doofenshimrtz's "Smell-inator" reappears. ("Attack of the 50 Foot Sister") * Doofenshmirtz remembers having a date with Linda. ("What Do It Do?") * Phineas and Buford make a reference about Irving. ("Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!") Allusions *''The Lion King'' - When Buford is raising the sun, it reflects the beginning of the movie. Additionally, On the Savannah sounds a bit like the song Circle of Life. *''Saturday Night Fever'' - During the song Highly Unconventional Vehicle, the vehicle does a move made famous in the 1977 disco movie by John Travolta but with its left arm instead of its right. *''Tron'' - Doofenshmirtz mentions a Derezinator which is a reference to Tron in which the phrase "derez" is used to describe the deresolution of a program. *''Airplane! ''- Candace and the blonde girl arriving in Africa in the baggage receiver may be an allusion to a scene in this 1980 comedy, where many people are seen arriving in the bag area in a similar fashion. *''High School Musical 3: Senior Year'' - Some of the dance steps that Carl makes on the song are from "High School Musical 3: Senior Year". Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Caroline Rhea as Mom/Betty Jo Flynn, Additional Voices *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy (voice only) *Alyson Stoner as Isabella, Blonde Daughter, Additional Voices *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Additional Voices *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Richard O'Brien as Dad *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, Additional Voices *Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl *Barry Bostwick as Clyde Flynn *Kelly Hu as Stacy *John Viener as Norm *Bobby Gaylor as Buford Van Stomm *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Vanessa Williams as Flight Attendant *Harold Perrineau as Maitre D *Edi Gathegi as Ignatius Ukareamü **Lenny Henry as Ignatius Ukareamü (UK/Ireland version) *Additional voices: April Stewart, Masasa Moyo, Danny Mann (uncredited) References }} es:¿Y perry? pl:Gdzie jest Pepe? Część 1 pt-br:Cadê o Perry? (Primeira Parte) Category:W Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Special episodes Category:Perry the Platypus Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Baljeet Tjinder Category:Buford Van Stomm Category:Candace Flynn Category:Lawrence Fletcher Category:Linda Flynn-Fletcher Category:Carl Karl Category:Francis Monogram Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz